


Love Thyself

by machka



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a little "downtime" can lay you low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thyself

**Author's Note:**

> Archived at the [House FanFiction Archive](http://www.squidge.org/housefanfiction/cgi-bin/search.cgi?ShortResults=0&Title=&Title_Range=0&Author=machka&Author_Range=0&SeriesTitle=&SeriesTitle_Range=0&Summary=&Date=0&SortBy=0&SortOrder=0&NumToList=0&FastSearch=0) and [Vicodin for the Soul](http://home.comcast.net/~house_cameron/authors.htm#M) websites.
> 
> Crossposted to [house100](http://community.livejournal.com/house100) [LJ] and [house_cameron](http://community.livejournal.com/house_cameron) [LJ].
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fictional characters herein; such belong solely to their creators. No money has been made from their usage, no profit was gained in the publishing of this fanfic, and no copyright or trademark infringement was intended. This is merely a work of fiction.

Soft music. Roses. Candles. Bubble bath. Fine wine. A good cry. Those things, in that order, would improve her mood.

The liquor store was closed. She checked her cabinets - brandy? Grapes, anyway... no snifter... tumbler, then. Three fingers? _Four._ Perfect.

Stereo on, candles lit, bath drawn... she submerged, warm water enveloping her. Eyes closed, she sipped her brandy slowly. One finger gone, then two...

Tears formed, fell, joined the bath. Imagination intruded... impossibly blue eyes watched her hands drifting across her breasts, belly, lower... Fingers parting, penetrating, slipping within pink petals...

 _(...oh...Greg...unnnngh...)_

One finger...

Two...

Then...

...Sweet release.


End file.
